


His Consort

by Just_An_Introvert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Harry Potter, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Claiming, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Random & Short, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Went to Beauxbatons, Severus is Tom Riddle's Biological Child, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Young Severus Snape, but not all of them, severus never went to hogwarts, tom riddle is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Dumbledore was positive that he will still rule Wizarding Britain even if Tom Riddle never became the dark lord. He still has Harry under his thumb, and he's sure that the boy will be an obedient pawn. But plans never go as expected, do they?
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 275





	His Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I had this plot bunny while I was working on a module. It will be a short story containing three chapters. I don't want to make it long since I'm still working on Lost and Found.

Tom Marvolo Gaunt Riddle is one of the smartest students that ever stepped on Hogwarts.

He prided himself on presenting as an alpha. He prided himself on maintaining his grades. He prided himself on making a name for himself despite being a half-blood. He prided himself on learning about his inheritance at such an early age. He prided himself on running away from that damned orphanage. He prided himself on getting the approval of Lord Prince to marry his daughter. But most importantly, he prided himself on not falling into Dumbledore’s schemes.

When Slughorn gave the book to him, he already knew that something was amiss. He didn’t ask his head of house for a book - let alone a banned book about Soul Magic. And to top it all off, the book oozed with dark magic and compulsions. That’s a major red flag to him. Since Slughorn doesn’t care much about this type of stuff, he assumes that it was Dumbledore’s doing. He stopped trusting that man after denying his plea about the abuse and neglect he received in the orphanage.

He tried to file a case against Dumbledore, but the Ministry swept away his concerns despite being recorded by the Auror Department. Again, he figured that it was Dumbledore’s doing. He needs to move away from that manipulative old man.

By the time he graduated, Tom had already strategized how to evade the clutches of the headmaster. His fellow housemates told him that Dumbledore was planning something, and they were worried because they heard his name being mentioned. He, along with his fiancée and omega, Eileen, will move to France permanently. After discussing his plan with his father-in-law, he had been kind enough to give them a secluded manor in Franche-Comté as a bonding gift.

Tom and Eileen officially bonded sometime after they graduated from Hogwarts. The couple traveled for five years around the globe before finally deciding to settle down. Everything was perfect. In a few months, their family will be complete. Their dream didn’t last long, though. In the series of ten heats, Eileen didn’t conceive. They went to different hospitals and specialists to find out what was wrong, but they never found any. After five years, they gave up trying. The option of adopting danced around their minds for a while, but they too forwent it.

But then, the unthinkable happened. At the age of 52 years old, Eileen became with child. It was a miracle to the couple since Eileen’s heats were beginning to wane due to her age. Both of them knew that it was going to be a difficult pregnancy. Tom coddled his wife to the best of his abilities. He rubbed her feet every day and gave her the food she craved. He also appointed a healer to check her every two weeks.

As months passed by, the healer told them that they were going to have a baby boy. The expected date of birth would be in the second week of January. Both of them were excited at the idea of a son running around the manor. They had their house-elf, Viskey, bring catalogs from different furniture stores in France. It only took them a few weeks to decorate their son’s nursery and room in the West Wing. All that was missing was their son.

Eileen was discussing their son’s name when her water broke. Tom immediately portkeyed them to the hospital. The healers took her to the maternity ward to prepare for childbirth. He held his wife’s hand throughout the whole ordeal. The pain of having his hand crushed was all worth it when his son finally drew his first breath.

They named him Severus Sebastian Prince Riddle.

He was the spitting image of his beloved wife. He had pale skin, obsidian eyes, and a full head of dark hair. He was perfect. As soon as his wife held their son, he felt whole. He knew that he would do everything to keep his family safe. Before they left the hospital, they had a pediatrician check over little Severus. The healer told him that his son was perfectly healthy and that he may be a beta or omega. Newborn alphas tend to be a bit bigger and transient than the average baby; he explains.

The following years were pure bliss. Both he and his wife doted on their son. By the age of three, he could already read and write. Tom also realized that Severus barely showed signs of accidental magic. If he recalls it correctly, the matron at the orphanage claimed that he began showing his “satanic” nature as early as a year old. He wondered if it had something to do with his magical core. His question was answered when he saw his son intentionally use magic to summon a book from the top shelf. He spoke to his son and learned that Severus only uses his magic when he deems it necessary.

Severus was a quiet toddler. He liked staying at their library to read books. He also developed a passion for potions - much to his wife’s delight. Both of them would make potions over in the laboratory whenever he had to go to work. His father-in-law visited often to bond with his grandson. More often than not, he updates them about the latest news in Britain.

Dumbledore had searched for them according to the Prince's private investigator. He used illegal methods to find them but he failed. He gave up his search after a couple of years and devised a new plan. Recently, Dumbledore told the “prophecy” about someone born in late July (the seventh month, he proclaims) who was destined to destroy a dark lord. He showed a lot of wonky evidence to back up his claims. His source was a “seer” called Sybill Trelawney. Nobody believed him at first since there was no dark lord as he speaks of. However, after three months, killings surfaced. Aurors began to find mutilated bodies of wizards with snake tattoos on their forearms. Minister Cornelius Fudge, bought the prophecy and funded the headmaster to find the “chosen one”.

In the end, the hunt for the chosen one came between the child of two prominent light families. The first one to give birth was Alice Longbottom. It was July 30, 1980. They all hoped that Lily Potter would give birth in August but to no avail. Little Harry Potter was born on July 31, 1980. Dumbledore told his Order (an illegal vigilante group, the private investigator says) to guard both of the families against the dark lord. However, on the 31st of October, numerous attacks happened. Harry was orphaned whereas Neville’s parents were sent to the Janus Thickey Ward after prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Dumbledore claims Harry Potter to be their savior. He tells people that the child evaded the killing curse. He tells them that he will act as his magical guardian and that he will keep the child safe from danger. No one questioned him about it because he was right about the dark lord. 

From Tom’s point of view, everything that he heard was rubbish. No one can evade the killing curse. The source of the prophecy wasn’t legitimate. The dark lord was fabricated and the dead bodies could just simply be golems. Dumbledore must be planning something nefarious to pull this stunt. That must be why he was adamant to give him that compelled (and dark) book about Soul Magic. Wizarding Britain was doomed. He was thankful that he and his family weren’t involved in the old man’s mess. 

At least, that’s what he thought.


End file.
